Sick Day
by JRedd7272
Summary: Marie is sick with the stomach flu, and Callie cannot take care of her since she has a lot of work to do. So she decided to call Redd to help her get better. With Redd and his pals by his side, he'll make sure Marie gets better quickly.


**Alright, and here is the last one shot I am making. Once that is done, I will go back to working on Inkopolis Chaos. And for once, this version won't have any PTSD stuff, nor will it be mentioned. XD**

**So let's let you guys enjoy this fun little story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Another wonderful day at the many places near Inkopolis Square, and even the Square itself. The New Squidbeak Splatoon is back to business as usual, and now they'll be able to get more help now that the Woomy Team is formed.

But since Pearl and Marina are the members of the team, they'll still spend most of their time as Off the Hook, so the fans can recognize them better, and always have a better day.

And the Squid Sisters enjoy it to. Callie being a member of the Woomy Team herself, and Marie just supporting them, along with helping out Flint since he is still new, especially in the NSS terms.

Speaking of the Squid Sisters, what stuff will they be able to be doing today?

* * *

***Squid Sisters' apartment, 8:00 AM***

Since Callie is always an early bird, she is the first to wake up. She looked around as soon as she woke up, and then smiles. Like almost every other day, it was beautiful. The weather was not too hot, and not too cold.

Perfect for a day like this.

"Ahh, what a beautiful day today! I can't wait to go to the Square and hang out around the place!" Callie said to herself, being cheery as ever. She got up and walked over to the window, where the curtains were covering it.

The sunlight gave a hint for a nice day today. Callie opened the curtains to see... how amazing this day seems.

"Oh, I have to tell Marie about this! We cannot miss this opportunity!" Callie giggled. And then, she skipped over to the door and opens it. Then she casually walks over to Marie's bedroom.

Opening the door, Callie smiles as she sees her cousin still sleeping.

"Hey, Marie! Get up early, it's amazing!" Callie insisted. She looked at Marie, who was still in a deep sleep. Callie just sighed, since she always knew Marie wakes up WAY later than she does. It happens every time.

But Callie could've sworn that she saw Marie's face... a little red.

"Hey, Marie!" Callie said as she gently shakes her cousin. Marie groans, then wakes up and turns over to Callie.

"Oh. Hi, Callie. Good mor- ACK!" Marie started, only for her to yelp in pain from something inside her. She shut her eyes tightly and clutches her stomach, groaning a bit as she did so. Callie already felt concerned.

"What's wrong, Marie?" She asked.

"Ack... my stomach hurts." Marie responded.

"O-Oh my cod!" Callie exclaimed, very surprised, "What caused it? Was is something you ate? There's gotta be something that happened!"

"I don't even know, Callie. I just woke up, and- GKK!" Marie tried to say, but then once again, she gets interrupted by feeling a cramp near her leg, her stomach still hurting.

"Marie, h-hang in there! I'll help you out!" Callie cried. Marie didn't really respond since the pain was _really _starting to get to her. The cramp went away, but then she started gagging.

Since nothing else was really around, Marie just turned over to the side and vomits on the floor. Callie gagged herself, but if anything, she was really concerned.

"Oh no... Marie, I... I think you have the stomach flu." Callie said sadly.

"D-Don't just stand there, Callie! C-Call someone!" Marie yelled as her small stomach pain came back.

"Okay, I will! Just let me-" Callie started, but she then heard her phone ring. But her phone was all the way across her room. But the ringtone was loud, so Callie was able to hear it.

"One sec, Marie! I-I have to take this!" Callie yelped, then ran over to her room. But luckily, Marie didn't seem to mind.

* * *

***meanwhile, in Callie's room***

Callie ran over to her room and grabbed her phone. She saw who was calling her right now, and she saw that it was Pearl. Callie answers the call quickly, because she had other issues that were worrying her, and she needed to get back quick.

"Hello? Pearl?" Callie said.

_"Yo, yo! What's up, Callie! How ya doin'?" _Pearl greeted.

"Uh... well, I just woke up. There's... something happening right now. And it's really worrying me."

_"What happened?"_

"Marie's sick. I went over to her room, and I saw she has an illness. The symptoms were really starting to kick in."

_"Shoot, that's rough. Cuz Marina and I are starting another meeting for the Woomy Team. And we need you to come." _Pearl explained.

"O-Oh. A meeting..." Callie mumbled.

_"But, if Marie is sick, I'm sure you'll stay here. But still, the work here is very busy." _Pearl sighed.

"No, I'll come! I'll call someone to take care of her!" Callie yelled.

_"Ya sure? I mean, we COULD use the help, but I know you need to be there for her." _Pearl said.

"It's fine! Redd will help her! They are in love, after all!" Callie responded.

_"Fine. Just get ready." _Pearl scoffed, and then hangs up. Callie exits her room so she can meet back with Marie.

"Well? Who called?" Marie asked, sitting up on her bed as the pain died down just a little bit.

"Pearl. I need to go to a meeting with her and Marina, about the Woomy Team. I don't know how long I'll be there, but I have a solution." Callie explained. Marie was about to ask about this, but then she felt small stomach pain again.

"Just tell me who you're gonna call to help me with this sickness!" Marie shouted.

"Redd. Maybe he'll tell some others to help you out, but he's the closest one I can tell right now." Callie replied. Marie's stomach growls loudly, and she groaned in pain. Callie was confused. But like all the time, she is concerned, since she ALWAYS worries about Marie whenever stuff happens. This is one of those stuff.

"Are you sure it wasn't something you ate, Marie?" Callie asked. Marie just ran up to Callie and pushes her out of the doorway.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Marie shrieked, and just continued running, until she enters the bathroom, then closes the door.

"I'll... get a towel to clean up the barf." Callie mumbled to herself.

* * *

***a little bit later***

Marie was back laying down on her bed, trying to ease her mind from the pain that was rising up recently. Callie looked around nervously, only to know that there was nothing she could really do.

She was dressed and ready to go to the meeting. And as she walked to the apartment entrance door...

_ding dong!_

Callie opens the door, and she finds Redd standing there, with Chany and Flint by his side.

"You called me for something important. What's wrong with Marie?" Redd asked.

"She has the stomach flu." Callie replied.

"Tell me the symptoms she's been having. We'll write down a list to find something to help her out." Redd said.

"Well," Callie explained, "When she woke up, she felt some pain inside a certain area of her stomach, flailed her legs around as if they were very numb, threw up without a heeding warning, a high fever, and when the pain in her stomach was high, she had to use the bathroom very badly."

"So, Marie has stomach pain, cramps, vomiting, a fever, and diarrhea." Chany pointed out.

"Yes, I know. It's just better to be specific from what has been happening." Callie responded.

"Yep. That sure does sound like the stomach flu." Flint said.

"Don't worry, Callie. We'll help take care of her." Redd added.

"Oh, thank you so much, Redd! I really appreciate the help!" Callie exclaimed, slightly bowing a lot, really thankful for the help. Redd, along with Flint and Chany, chuckled at Callie's desperate bowing.

"Okay, stop bowing. We'll make sure Marie gets better soon." Redd snickered.

"Thanks, Redd. I have to go now. Cya near the night!" Callie shouted, and then walks away so she doesn't become late for the meeting. The three watch Callie leave until she is gone.

Once she was gone, they enter the apartment, and the first stop they went to was Marie's bedroom. They wanted to see just how she's doing if they're going to help her recover from the illness.

"Hey, Marie. How are you feeling?" Redd greeted as he was the first to go inside.

"I feel okay. Ugly from the illness, but I'm a little okay." Marie replied. And then she goes back to lying down on her bed, very exhausted. Chany joins in the greeting, and she walks up to Marie.

Chany feels Marie's forehead, knowing that it was red.

"Oh, gee. You're burning up," Chany said worriedly, and then turns to the others, "Flint, Redd, is there aa temperature scanner somewhere in this apartment? I want to know how high her fever is!"

"T-There should be one in the lower kitchen drawers. Gramps keeps one there just in case is illnesses like this!" Marie reminded.

"I'll go get it!" Flint offered, and then sprinted over to the kitchen to find the temperature scanner. Redd then walks over to the bed, and then kneels down so he can show eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Need anything?" He asked.

"A bucket or a trash can would be nice. In case I throw up again." Marie said softly. Redd showed an okay sign, and then walks away from the room, leaving Marie and Chany in there now.

Flint came back with a temperature scanner.

"I found it." Flint said.

"Thank you, Flint. You're a very great helper." Chany complimented, and then she puts the scanner near Marie's forehead so she can know how hight this fever is.

Once the rapid beeping was heard, Chany pulled the scanner away and looked at the number displayed on the back. Luckily, the number shown is 102.3.

"Okay. The fever isn't too high. But we still have the other symptoms to watch out for." Chany said. As soon as she said that, Redd came back with a bucket. It was like a Slosher, but there was no ink in it (yes, I actually made this a thing XD).

"I got a spare one from Sheldon's shop. Just got rid of all the ink inside it, so now it's an actual bucket." Redd explained, chuckling as he finished his explanation. Both Flint and Chany were impressed by how Redd managed to do that.

"How did you come back so fast?" Marie asked.

"We can super jump." Redd replied.

"Should've saw that coming." Marie scoffed. But then she clutched her stomach as it growls once again.

"You alright there, Marie?" Redd asked.

"Maybe- ERK! 'Scuse me. I'll be right back." Marie yelped, and then ran out of the room. The three look over to see that Marie ran to the bathroom, and she closes the door very quickly, as if it was lightning speed.

"Oh dear. This'll be hard to help her illness." Chany said in a concerned tone.

"I'm gonna go to the store and get some medicine for her." Redd offered. Chany and Flint nod in unison, and then Redd leaves the apartment so he can go get some medicine. He just needed to find one that would be perfect for helping the symptoms.

His pals would just have to stay back and help out, in case of anything else.

* * *

***later (again), at 12:30 PM...***

As soon as all the pain went away, Marie decided to take a small nap so she can at least ease her tiredness. It was quite common since she was sick, so she thought that a nap would be the perfect thing to relax for a bit.

As Marie was napping, Flint just talked to Chany about his new job with the Woomy Team, along with the situations that he has been a part of so far. And Chany also told Flint all about what she knew about Redd so far, but most of that talk really mentioned Mia.

As soon as Chany got the call from Redd, she asked if Mia was gonna come help. Redd said that she can't, since she's always busy with Caleb and Cap'n Cuttlefish.

But he was also quite blunt as he thought that Mia is just there to eat all of the crabby cakes again, like she did a lot of times during her Agent job.

So then Chany left to get lunch for the group. As always, she wanted to get Seanwiches.

"Which kind of Seanwich do you want Flint? I know I'm getting a regular one for Redd, and a Super one for me. How about you?" Chany asked.

"I'll actually have a Shwaffle, if that's alright." Flint chuckled.

"How about drinks?" Chany questioned.

"Well, I'm gonna have a Special-Up Smoothie. Redd told me he'll have a Special-Charge Shake." Flint said.

"Got it! And I'll have a Main-Saver Lemon to go along with my favorite food. See you guys soon!" Chany answered, and then walks away. After she left, one minute later, Redd comes in. He's just relieved to see that Marie was still napping, and that she didn't feel any pain.

"Oh, yeah. What's Marie gonna have, Redd?" Flint asked.

"Well, I'm just gonna make her chicken noodle soup (don't ask about the lore plz) since her stomach can only handle so much," Redd explained, "Oh, and speaking of which, I got the medicine. So I'll give it to her first before I make her the soup."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Flint said. Redd walked away to get something.

As soon as he came back, he noticed that Marie was waking up.

"*yawn* Hey, guys." Marie greeted groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"How was your nap?" Redd asked.

"Good. No pain decided to come." Marie responded.

"Well, I prepared some medicine for you. This won't get rid of the sickness, but it will prevent any pain from happening for too long." Redd explained as he held a small cup in his hand. In the cup was a weird, blue liquid.

"Oh, and one more thing. This medicine tastes nasty. But it does work really well." Redd added.

"I'm sure." Marie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Flint. Can you help me out and prepare some soup?" Redd asked.

"Sure." Flint replied while nodding, and then he walks away to prepare the soup. Redd gives Marie the cup of medicine to her. Marie chugs it down so she can just get it over with. Once she did, she gagged and stuck her tongue out.

"Uagh. You weren't lying when you said it tastes gross." She exclaimed.

"Yeah. But I don't expect any pain coming anytime soon. You still have the fever, but it should die down." Redd responded.

"You're a good helper, Redd." Marie said with a small smile, showing a real one through her illness that was affecting her.

"Anytime, Marie. This is to help you, after all." Redd replied.

***10 minutes later***

Redd just kept watching Marie rest, just to make sure she didn't feel any unexpected pain that would suddenly come. Then the couple heard footsteps. Chany came back holding her ordered fast food, and Flint came back holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Okay. I got some chicken noodle soup for Marie." Flint said as he places the bowl on a small desk near the bed.

"And I also got all of your orders that you wanted," Chany explained, "A Crusty Seanwich and Special-Charge Shake for Redd, a Shwaffle and a Special-Up Smoothie for Flint, and a Super Seanwich and a Main-Saver Lemon for me. We got everything, right?"

"Oh, one more thing. Maybe some drinking water for Marie. The kind that DOESN'T make you dissolve." Redd reminded.

"I'll put the food on the table, then get the water. Be right there soon!" Chany chirped, and then walks to the dining room to put the fast food on the table.

"Are you gonna be able to eat on your own, Marie?" Redd asked.

"I may be sick, but I ain't weak." Marie teased while showing a tired smirk. She leans over to the desk, where the soup was at. Luckily, a spoon was already there, so she doesn't have to get up and get one.

She stirred the soup for a bit before she put a bit of the liquid food on the spoon. She she puts the spoon near her mouth and slurps the contents that was on the spoon. She gulps it down, then smiles.

"Mmm. Perfect," Marie complimented, "Also, Redd... thanks for the medicine. It's really helping me out. Hopefully none of my stomach pain will try to interrupt my lunch.

"Glad to hear that, Marie. You'll get better in a day or two. I just know it." Redd replied, showing a wide grin.

"Heh, you know, I would like to lean in for a kiss. But I don't wanna get you sick." Marie admitted.

"We can kiss once you get better." Redd chuckled. Flint just smiled since he heard the conversation. He _was _in the room, after all.

Then Chany came back with a glass of water. This specific kind is the healthy one, where Inklings and Octolings don't dissolve when coming in contact with it.

"Here's your drink, Marie." Chany said kindly as she puts the glass of water on the desk, near the bowl of soup.

"Thank you, Chany." Marie responded.

"Sure thing, Marie!" Chany cheered, a gleeful look in her eyes. Then she turns to Redd and Flint, a very excited look on her face.

"Now let's go have some food!" She yelled in excitement, and immediately takes off, with Flint following behind. Redd looked at Marie, smiling, to know that she is okay.

Marie just smiles back, and then uses hand motions to tell Redd to meet up with the others, insisting that she'll be fine on her own. Redd nodded, and then walks to where Chany and Flint are at so he can eat his lunch.

Even with illnesses... with the right treatment and help, it was worth every minute of helping.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for the one shots. Next up, Inkopolis Chaos! Because I REALLY need to finish that story! XD**

**As you know, that's all I have in store for today. Stay Fresh, dudes, and c you all next time! :D**


End file.
